


The Day I Met you

by Leiaza



Series: The Kennedy-Wong Saga [3]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Leon for a second time becomes a father this time to a little girl. He is out on a six-month mission to Spain and reflects on his life. (Warning: might need a tissue or three. Also anything in the past tense will be in ***)





	1. Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy together not as a couple but as two people that can relate to each other with all going on. Even Matt Mercer said that Leon thinks he loves her but in truth, he's much more in love with Claire that's why he can't bring himself to tell her his feelings.

A young agent sat with his back to a broken down wall as he winced bringing his right knee up to his chest, “damn it! I'm so asking for vacation time after this!” His dirty blond hair meshing against his face as he pulls out a small brown wallet from his back pocket. The wallet had the initials L.S.K imprinted in black as he chuckled a gift from his wife of three years, “Claire...” He sighed looking up at the night sky staring up at the moon, “don't you get tired of doing the same old thing?” A dark figure emerged from beside the abandoned warehouse her dark raven hair dancing in the wind, “how did you know it was me?” He gave a chuckle opening his wallet looking on his family, “Ada.. you still wear the same perfume after fourteen years.” They were both enemies Ada a spy for no longer Wesker but Umbrella, “what are you looking at there?” Leon looked up closing his wallet, “my family back in Maryland the wife, my kids.” She couldn't believe it Leon S. Kennedy married and with kids how many she thought to herself as she walked closer taking a seat beside him, “why do you keep doing this Leon?” He blinked looking at the Asian women beside him, “I do it to protect them..to protect the world my son and daughter will grow up in.” The wind danced across the surface of the water in front of them as he sighed removing his gun from his holster, “why do you keep making trouble for me Ada?”

She stood up removing her 9mm as she stepped back, “you know there is no hard feelings between us right Kennedy?” He stood dusting off his black jeans pointing his gun in her direction, “hey its a job right I'm CIA and you're a spy for Umbrella.” She smirked nodding as she turned on her stiletto's running across the dock toward an abandoned building. It was a game of cat (Leon) and mouse (Ada) but unlike a real cat and mouse chase he gave her to much leeway. His boots hit the dock hard as he followed in her general direction never noticing the red eyes in the shadows. The path was getting thinner as Ada turned looking for a way to escape Leon. There was either taking the ice cold water or a lone ladder that lead up to the guard tower of which she knew would take her toward her destination. The sound of boots brought her out of her trance as she jumped forward grabbing the first rung on the ladder, “Ada! Now where did she go?” She smirked watching the thirty-four-year-old CIA agent scan into the darkness, “hmm..there is only two ways water or..” She cursed as his eyes turned on her making her quickly climb the ladder, “too predictable Ada you're getting soft!” She huffed making it to the very top of the ladder yelling down to him, “and you've gotten smarter over the years Leon not that twenty-one-year-old rookie cop!” With that, Ada disappeared over the railing landing down onto the ground below. Leon groaned rolling his eyes as he looked down into the darkness it was an abandon Umbrella facility, “great this is going to be like looking for a rat in a maze.” 

The figure that had been watching the cat and mouse chase chuckled his red eyes glowing with interest. “So Leon...there is something you hold dear something pure.” The bulky black trench coat wearing male frowned as a call came through on his Bluetooth, “what! No, of course not Ofelia I'm not busy..yes, I see I will be back soon my love don't wait up for me.” He smirked closing the call his life goal was to not only become stronger but make Chris's life miserable but it got so dull and boring for him. The blond's eyes danced across to a building below Leon was making good timing and was always 2 to 3 minutes behind Ada. He flipped on his communicator, “Ada...you know what needs to be done make it happen or you will never see her again.” The Asian women stopped to catch her breath as she grew angry she had a reason to despises Wesker more a lot more, “yes, sir I am almost there now should be there in two to three minutes.” This facility had a hidden underground lab and also prison just like Rockford Island had. The agents danced around each other as Ada found the hidden hatch waiting for Leon to catch up to her. She felt some sadness but it was either this or Wesker would hurt her little girl just like he had done to that Sherry Birkins child. When Leon came into view Ada descended below into the darkness sliding down the one path that took her outside the cell. Just as she knew it would happen, Leon, came sliding down after her but instead of meeting her he landed with a thud on a spring mattress.


	2. The Reason for Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada Wong Shares why she is working back with Wesker. Ada and Leon share a moment together as they tell about the past years.

There was a groan and loud cursing as Leon sat up searching around in his bomber jacket pulling out a lighter. The lighter was a gift from his wife it used to belong to his brother-in-law was gold and had an eagle imprinted on it. With the flick of his thumb, the lighter ignited lighting up the room it was a cell similar to the one he had been in years before, “Shit good going Leon should have known this was a trap!” She leaned against the wall holding her breath as she heard him give a sigh, “this is great no single to reach Hannigan.” The women in Ada wanted to release Leon allow him to escape so he couldn't be another plaything for Wesker, however, the mother in her couldn't allow it not this time. A bulky shadow in the darkness came up to the cell door chuckling, “Ah how long has it really been Kennedy?” Leon stepped back eyes widen and his face turning a grossly pale, “no shit! You're supposed to be dead we saw Jake throw you off into that acid!” Wesker laughed taking out his flashlight pointing it up to his face, “Boo!” Leon fell backward holding a hand to his mouth about to hurl, “what the fuck man!” He looked like Arnold as his last fight in terminator but his face was more melted on the right side even though both red eyes glowed ferociously, “I do have to say my son made things worse for me over the years just because I wanted to see my granddaughter.” 

Leon groaned another thing that made him sick to his stomach Albert Wesker was technically his in-law, “hey! Let's make it a rule your ugly ass face making me sick to my stomach is enough for one night!” Wesker smirked nodding tapping the bars with his fingers, “so it has been seven years hasn't it how is life been for you, Kennedy?” Leon smirked as well walking up to the bars, “just peachy so just the same torture me till I almost die or we going with something bolder?” The older man laughed looking at Leon, “ah you remember the last time electrified bars huh? It's a little of both Kennedy you see I know your secret.” Leon growled shoving his hands through the bar, “don't you dare touch them! Stay away from my family!” Wesker nodded taking one of Leon's hands yanking it forward and twisting it hard till he heard it break in two places, “FUCK...Do...do what you want with me but stay away from them!” Ada held her breath she heard the cracking and twisting in Leon's left hand God why is Wesker after Leon? The blond male shoved Leon back through the bars watching the young thirty-four-year-old nurse his left arm, “you're no good to me dead Kennedy but I know you'd never join me..you know she's beautiful.” Leon winced looking into the darkness, “FUCK YOU Wesker! Don't you have someone else's life to make miserable?” 

He chuckled, “now-now! Would you want little Elisabeth to be hearing her father say those words.” Wesker removed a recorder from his pocket pressing play, “Leon we miss you already hope to see you in six months.” “Daddy love mess ou.” He clenched his fists wincing in pain from his broken left hand, “you son of a bitch! You better not have hurt them!” Wesker raised a hand in protest, “me? Oh, never Mr. Kennedy a father should never be kept away from his children I just did the next best thing..” He stood up rushing at the prison cell door hitting his shoulder hard, “Fuck you! What did you do to them!” Before Wesker could answer his Bluetooth switched on from a call, “Yes? Oh, that is perfect simply! What! I told you not to hurt the mother in any shape or form...no I don't care if she bit you ugh must I have to do things myself I will be there in 1400 hundred.” He turned looking for the women in the shadow's, “I trust you not to let him escape again...if you do the consequence will be much dire my dear.” Leon tried to get a fix out onto the figure outside the cell, “Ada...!” She walked into the dim lit hallway outside Leon's door a frown plastered across her face, “Leon I'm sorry I should have told you it was a trap.” The older male smiled resting a hand on Ada's shoulder, “ah the memories the reunions the laughter don't wait up Ada I got business in New York.” 

There was a pause of silence as Ada watched Wesker descend up the stairs into the darkness, “Ada..how could you?! He's going to hurt my family because of of...no! I should have smelled this was a trap month ago!” She rested her hands on the bars looking at him, “look Leon I had no choice I didn't even know you had married or even had kids.” He watched as she opened his cell door walking inside locking it behind her, “what the hell are you doing!” She froze it was instinct that she always bandaged him up after the torture that Wesker had put him through, “look I know your left hand is broken let me bandage it at least.” Leon snorted getting off the floor taking the bed closest to the window, “fuck you Ada stay the fuck away from me!” There was hurt in his voice pain in his eyes not from the broken left-hand pain for his wife his kids, “tell me, Leon...” He glared at the raven haired beauty walking toward him a first aid kit in her hands, “tell you what? Shouldn't you know about my life! You must be the lousiest spy in the whole Umbrella company.” She sighed tears threatening to come she knew she deserved it, “Leon...I know what it's like after I let you escape I left the facility met someone and..” Leon rolled his eyes, “what is this to you storytime?! I have no care for you, Ada Wong, I made the mistake of falling in love with you fourteen years ago.” She frowned nodding, “I just need to explain this so listen! Wesker had taken my daughter and killed my husband Damon..she's six years old now.” 

The room grew quiet as Leon frowned but stopped as he glared at her, “oh no your not making me feel sorry for you, not this time!” She shook her head, “did I ask for your pity!? No, I did not maybe some understanding but pity never!” Leon nodded looking at the first aid kit in her hands as he sighed in defeat, “fine go ahead.” Ada looked down as she noticed Leon's hand in her lap as she worked to open the first aid kit taking out bandages and antiseptic, “So who is the women?” Leon winced as Ada touched his broken left arm, “you've met her...Claire Redfield, of course, she's a Kennedy now perfect, beautiful, a woman any man would be proud to call his wife.” Ada smiled remembering the little auburn eighteen-year-old, “I never expected kids for you though your such a James Bond kind of guy Leon.” He smirked as Ada dug a needle in his wrist, “don't worry its just a pain killer Albert would have me killed anyway if you ended up dead before he got back.” He nodded clearing his throat to speak, “honestly never thought about being a dad or a husband till well I came back to Claire after saving Ashley Graham.” Ada cringed at the name even she hated the little brat, “I feel honestly sorry for any man that marries that little brat!” Leon chuckled in agreement, “Anyway my son is seven just turned it last month Jace D. Kennedy and his sister Elisabeth M. Kennedy is a year old now.” She couldn't help but smile as Leon groaned digging into his bomber jacket handing Ada his wallet, “go ahead take a look.” 

The tears welled up in her eyes as she opened the wallet to the picture of Leon holding not only his wife in his arms but a small baby could have been six months old and a young boy, “he looks a lot like you.” He nodded taking back his wallet looking down at his little man, “Yes, but he's such a mamma's boy such a good kid protects his mother and his baby sister.” Ada took out her own wallet small, thin and black as she opened it, “here is my little one Melody she's a year younger than your son.” Leon looked down at the little girls face dark wavy curls and a very American face, “her father not Asian?” She shook her head ignoring the tears that fell, “n-no her father...well he was Irish met him on one of my undercover missions for Umbrella.” Leon sighed cursing under his breath, “I'm sorry Ada I can't understand what it would be like to have lost your husband and daughter all on the same day.” She paused dropping her wallet back into her black jean pocket, “no...donot show me any pity Leon I knew the risk of being what I am but I never knew I'd fall in love and have a child.” The wind blew against the window of his cell as a cold air blew in making Ada shiver as Leon looked up at her, “come sit here.” Ada looked at him shaking her head, “no really I'm fine once Wesker comes back tomorrow it will start again.” Leon nodded, “like I'd forget I think he's trying to turn me into whatever he is but since I'm immune to everything it's not possible.” 

The chilled air hit Ada hard like a brick wall as she threw her pride aside sitting down on the mattress with Leon, “you know the last time we were like this why didn't you tell me about Jace?” Leon removed his bomber jacket bringing Ada into his embrace covering them the best he could, “I didn't know I even had a kid or Claire was even pregnant looking back I shouldn't have been mad for a second.” Ada rested her head on his chest frowning, “not telling you that you're a father I know I would have been furious!” Leon nodded snuggling Ada close to him, “yes, but if Wesker had known then what he knows now I'd never had married my wonderful wife or had Elisabeth.” She nodded yawning closing her eyes, “I'm just going to rest here for a few minutes Leon wake me in two to three hours.” Leon nodded holding Ada close, “sleep Ada you're safe with me I promise.” Both Leon and Ada huddled together passed out on the old mattress as the winds carried the chilled air outside into the open world above the morning horizon of orange hues started to just form across the sea.


	3. 2 years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on the past before Leon and Claire's wedding

*** It was a typical Tuesday morning as Leon swung his feet over the side of their king sized bed looking back at the nude beauty beside him, “wake up beautiful suns out.” The auburn beauty groaned grabbing Leon's pillow covering it over her face, “give me just five more minutes I promise I'll get up.” Before Leon could protest scurrying of feet came down the hall as a small tiny hand grabbed for the doorknob. Leon chuckled as Claire sat up quickly rolling over onto Leon's side getting into the floor as she crawled into the bathroom, “Ok that shouldn't have turned me on.” Claire stood up shaking her butt at him as she shut the bathroom door making him groan, “Claire your such an F.. tease.” The door flew open as Jace darted to the bed curling up under the covers of his parent's bed, “what have I told you about knocking little man you're worse than Uncle Carlos.” Jace looked up at his father as he placed a finger to his lip making Leon look at him confused. A loud scream from Sherry and Jake's bedroom drew Leon into action mode as he ran out of the room passed the landing, “what happened...” Sherry stood shaking her head furiously at the makeup mess all over the floor, “Oh he's in trouble now I've been nice Jace D. Redfield get your ass in here!” A young auburn five-year-old walked into the room eyes looking down at the floor as Leon sighed, “Davidson! Jesus Christ what has gotten into you...boy go to your room and wait for me.” He cringed looking at his sister then his father, “I'm sorry I mean it this time I just wanted to look pretty for mommy and daddy's wedding.” Sherry frowned giving an awed face as she got down to pick up the mess, “oh I can't stay mad at you little man come help me clean this up alright?” 

Leon sighed in relief he grew up in a household with no spanking but Claire disciplined differently there parents spanked which Chris held as a value with his daughter. Jace got down into the floor easily picking up Sherry's make up, “sorry sissy I'll buy you new make-up.” The young short haired blond giggled kissing his cheek, “oh baby my make up is far too expensive for your five dollars a week allowance.” Claire had started the boy on an allowance since he turned four even started to help with lawn work around the house, chores, and the repairs on the hummer and Harley. The child fainted hurt as he got up dusting off his makeup covered blue jeans running out the room down the hallway. Leon chuckled looking at his daughter, “sorry I'll pay to get you some new make-up actually..” He looked at the poor craftsmanship of the make-up Sherry used, “I'll get you better the stuff I buy Claire my girls deserve the best.” Sherry laughed tossing the broken make-up into the wicker basket as she noticed her little brother enter the room, “oh back I see what do you have there?” Jace stood proudly handing over a large stack of five dollar bills, “that's all my allowance I was saving to get mommy a Christmas present.” Sherry's eyes teared up as she took the large stack counting it as her eyes widen, “Leon this child has over 500 dollars!” Jace nodded smiling, “yup I've been saving to get mommy a good present for her and daddy are getting married today.” Leon couldn't believe it his five-year-old son had been saving almost two years worth of allowance for his mother, “my boy make's me proud.” 

The incident with the make-up all but forgotten as Sherry looked at the 505 dollars in her hands, “Jace really I appreciate you want to buy me new makeup but save your money for something special.” Jace frowned nodding looking up at his father, “am I still gonna get a wopen?” Leon shook his head getting down to his sons level, “no even though your mother might disagree you acted very reasonable when you got caught and I'm proud of you.” She rested the wad of bills back into Jace's hand as Leon nodded watching his son disappear back into his bedroom, “Claire raised our son great I can't believe how proud I am of him.” Sherry shook her head, “oh no believe me not that I don't mind how Claire raises him he didn't turn out to be gentlemen till his daddy came into the picture and showed him how to treat a lady.” He cleared his throat holding back the tears that were starting, “hey, it's just how I was raised Sherry you treated women with respect, love, kindness.” Footsteps were heard behind Leon as he turned to greet his son-in-law, “hey man how was work?” Jake groaned giving a grunted reply crashing on his and Sherry's bed, “he had to work two shifts sorry Leon.” Leon nodded in understanding, “hey I can understand it's going to be a small wedding anyway just my parents, Carlos, Jill, Chris, Billy, Rebecca...and Claire is making me invite that little brat, Ashley Graham.” Jake ruffled his bleach blond hair looking up at his wife, “ah sorry baby how's our little Salli doing?” Sherry bit her lip nodding, “she..she's doing great they said she's almost ready to come home.” 

Leon left their bedroom making his way down the hallway toward his and Claire's. He smirked when he heard her humming someday by Nickelback, “I'm gonna make it alright and it right now doesn't have to wonder when.” Claire smirked at Leon, “you're so corny Mr. Kennedy.” Leon smiled ruffling his mess of hair that was still in place, “yes, I know but you love me anyway.” She nodded jumping into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her legs around his waist, “m.. we got about an hour before everyone gets here you wanna?” Claire smacked his arm lightly, “no hornball you can keep it in your pants for one day can't you?” He fainted hurt, “oh damn! You found my weakness no sex for one whole 24 hours I-I think I'm going to faint.” He started to stumble as he and Claire both landed back on their bed making Claire laugh aloud, “Leon S. Kennedy what am I going to do with you!” He smirked winking at her as he stole a kiss, “marry me of course!” A faint sound came from the door, “Ahem..isn't that something you hold till after the wedding the blissful honeymoon.” Leon peered at the doorway gritting his teeth in disapproval, “who let you in the house dipstick!” The dark haired male smirked shrugging, “the door was open so let myself in..” Leon growled pushing Claire aside as he got up clenching his fist about to sock Billy Coen in the jaw, “Billy! Stop egging Leon Sorry Leon I sorta let myself in something is wrong with your guy's doorbell.” Claire sat up kissing Leon softly on the lips, “I gotta talk to Becky you boys play nice...and Leon don't think about throwing him off the landing.” Claire stood up from the bed as she felt a firm smack on her ass making her whimper in approval, “m... not in front of Billy Leon.” 

Both males stood looking at each other as Leon sighed, “you think since it's my wedding day you can be I don't know less perverted?” Billy nodded putting his hands into his jean pockets, “alright I'll call a truce for today but you know you love my charm.” Leon smirked unclenching his jaw pushing Billy out of the bedroom, “good now if you excuse me I gotta get ready for the wedding that's in oh thirty minutes.” Billy shrugged walking down the hallway pushing the bedroom door open that was occupied by Sherry and Jake in the middle of making love, “Oh shit Christ!” Becky and Claire sat in the kitchen when they heard a loud thud and Billy yelling “Christ Jake you could have broken something!” Rebecca got up running into the living room finding a shirtless Jake standing over Billy, “fuck! Learn to knock dipstick I was in the middle of making love to my wife!” Sherry sighed looking over the edge, be glad you didn't break anything Jake Leon would make you pay for it!” The door to the master bedroom opened as Leon stepped out wearing a black and white tux, “what the hell happened!” Sherry awed smiling at him, “oh nothing Billy hasn't learned how to knock apparently caught me and Jake making love.” Leon made an ew face at his daughter, “ew TMI Sherry and Billy I'm hoping you learned a lesson in this house!” Billy groaned looking up at Leon nodding, “yup, sure did don't piss of Jake Wesker or I get thrown down a landing on my ass.”


	4. Claire Kennedy & Leon S. Kennedy's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Claire's wedding

The chapel they picked was beautiful a typical white steeple church with two ringing bells on top. Chris had mentioned he loved the place since it rang once before the wedding and after the vows were complete. “It's ringing out the old and ringing in the new I thought you'd find that corny and to your liking at least.” The room was half full of Leon's family on the right side: from his parents who were holding their grandson Jace, sister Emily, and his Aunt Ola. On the left side: Chris, Samantha, Billy, Jake, Sherry, Rebecca, Carlos and his girlfriend Rachael. The preacher stood at the front smiling at Leon, “how are you feeling my son nervous?” Leon shook his head, “no father been waiting to marry this girl for twelve years.” Leon hated to admit he was scared to death not of Claire never but what kind of husband he would be let alone a father to Jace. “Oh my God Claire! I'm so happy for you does he know?” Jill and Claire were still getting her ready to walk down the aisle, “of course not I just found out myself I will tell him tonight during our honeymoon.” Jill clasped her hands together laughing, “oh you have no idea how happy I am for you both it took twelve years for this to happen.” Claire started to tear up as she looked at Jill, “Oh Jill I'm so scared what if I'm not going to be a good wife never thought I'd be here in my life!” The thirty-nine-year-old dirty blond women frowned at her sister-in-law, “oh honey don't you worry about that you think every woman walk down the isle doesn't think that?” Claire shook her head as she dabbed her running make-up, “Oh! Jill, I can't go out like this!” 

The door to the dressing room swung open as Barry Burton stepped in, “Sorry I'm late...oh Claire Redfield you look beautiful!” She turned crying more as Barry ran up to her taking her into his arms, “now-now you're getting married what's the tears for?” Since the death of Chris and Claire's parents, Barry had been a father to both of them, “she's worried she's going to be a bad wife for Leon.” Barry chuckled as Claire cried into his chest harder, “it it's not funny!” Barry ran his fingers into her auburn hair nodding, “didn't say it was baby girl believe me that man adores you I bet you he's worried about the same thing.” Jill frowned looking at Barry as he realized his mistake, “I meant that he's worried about being a good husband to you Claire he's a CIA agent he's never had the time to settle down this is all new to him.” With that, another person entered the room with a Jace in her arms, “oh what is going on in here what are you doing to my daughter-in-law.” Barry turned chuckling looking at the very attractive Mrs. Kennedy, “nothing at all Mrs. Kennedy she's just a bit worried she'll disappoint your son.” The elderly blond women shook her head waving Barry out,” now get going I didn't believe any man should see a woman before she has walked down the aisle to her husband.” Claire rubbed the tears from her eyes as she looked at her mother-in-law, “Oh Mrs. Kennedy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make everyone wait.” The woman smiled looking at Jill then to Claire, “Jill dear do you mind leaving me and Claire here alone don't worry will be in shortly.” Jill gave a final squeeze on Claire's hand nodding, “don't worry take all the time you need Leon would stand there all day if need be.” 

The room grew quiet as Claire took to sitting back down in front of the mirror trying to work off the runny mascara, “you know I was the same when I married Leon's father.” Claire looked up smiling through tears, “what being scared that your not women enough to be the wife your husband needs?” Mrs. Kennedy chuckled, “haha I was a tomboy like you not to the extent with the motorcycles and biker clothes and Leon was born out of wedlock too.” Claire finally cleared away the mascara, “he never told me that...not that it matters.” She nodded resting a hand on Claire's hair, “of course not you both love Jace so much my son was so happy when he told us he was a daddy.” Claire frowned looking down, “I'm sorry I kept that from him Mrs. Kennedy I still feel so bad about that I should never have..” She squeezed Claire's shoulder, “now none of that and please for the last time call me mom or Rhonda Mrs. Kennedy makes me feel so old.” Rhonda got down beside Claire looking over at the makeup, “you know what let's do this.” It took another thirty minutes before Rhonda came out giving a nod to Barry, “looks like everything is alright now.” Leon squeezed Barry's hand, “if she's got cold feet and she wants to leave just let her.” Barry chuckled patting Leon on the back, “you both are something else don't worry next thing you see coming through that door will be your wife.”

The music started to play their song “far away” by Nickelback as Barry came out with Claire on his arm. Jill had come down the isle watching Samantha throw flowers all over in one spot making everyone awe at her, “she's beautiful man.” Chris smiled over at his daughter as Jill laughed picking her up walking the rest of the way. Next, came Jace a dapper little five-year-old in a light blue tux Leon had got specially tailored for him as he walked down the aisle with the ring. The families turned in shock and awe watching Barry walk down the isle with Claire leading her up to Leon, “you're beautiful Claire don't you ever think otherwise.” Barry coughed stopping the tears from starting as he placed Claire's hands on Leon's, “you better take care of her boy.” Leon smirked nodding, “don't you ever second guess it man gonna take care of her till the day we die.” With that, the music stopped as the preacher smiled looking at them both. 

“We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield in holy matrimony.” Claire felt Leon squeeze her hand as she squeezed back just as hard as if they were saying hey we can do this we've been through hordes of zombies and Tyrants. “Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's body and soul. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.” He smiled looking at Claire and then back at Leon, “before I continue onward the Groom here has some words for his bride.” 

Leon's Vow's: “Claire Redfield I have to say I'm the luckiest man alive and I'm so glad I was late to work that day twelve years ago. I would have never met you and probably ended up one of those zombies or worse. Claire...they say a woman is supposed to be that annoying person you adore I worship you. You say those corny things about my gelled up hair every morning and makes me smile like an idiot. You get mad a lot about me leaving on missions but I know it's just because you're worried I won't come back to you to us. You tell me how you feel even over the phone and text messages no matter where I am so I don't forget how much I mean to you.” He gripped his tie loosening it, “When we fight, you go to sleep sick to your stomach and stay that way till we make up. You're the only one that makes my life complete the only one that can bring a smile on my face through even the worst missions on this Earth Claire Redfield I love you.” 

There wasn't a dried eye in the audience as Jill jabbed Chris in the ribs, “why couldn't you have done your own vows!” Chris fainted hurt, “hey! I didn't even know he was going to write them or I would have told him not to!” There was shushing from across the way as Rhonda gave Chris a dirty look making Jill giggle. “Now the Bride has her own vow's for her Groom Claire if you would.”

Claire's vows: “I never dreamed I'd be up on this alter marrying the most amazing CIA agent in the world.” I always thought no one could be my protector except for Chris till I found you, Leon. That day twelve years ago I never knew I was going to fall so deeply in love with you. So before we say I do I need to admit something, I have my flaws, which you don't seem to notice. I have imperfections beyond your wildest dreams. I have a temper, and you have yours. I like things to go my way, and sometimes you let me. I got addicted to you loved to soon gave to fast, gave in to you too often and sometimes we fought too hard. But, I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm never going to change because you love me as I am. The flaws they always balance out the good and bad in us which make us one hell of a perfect match. Leon.. you're my life a little mystery a little adventure and a whole lot of dynamic.”

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Rhonda held her husband David's hand, “I can't believe our baby boy found such a perfect angel.” David S. Kennedy smiled kissing his wife, “I agree Rhonda love they remind me a lot of us they are going to have an amazing life together.” The preacher cleared his throat looking from Claire to Leon, “Leon, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” Leon squeezed Claire's hand tighter than before, “I do with all my heart and soul.” The elderly man nodded looking to Claire, “Claire, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” She nodded squeezing Leon's hand back in turn, “I do with all my being, heart, and soul till forever.” He nodded looking at the crowd, “Then by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride Leon.” Leon felt as if he was going to faint right there as he lifted Claire's veil eyes widen she had changed her hair from the beautiful curls to the ponytail and the lip gloss she wore back those twelve years ago. His heart skipped a beat as he mentally thanked his mother before he dip kissed his wife, “Woot now time for the honeymoon!” Rebecca cringed shaking her head as David Kennedy stood up glaring at Billy, “who let that asshole in here!” Everyone got a good chuckle as Rebecca dragged Billy out of the church into the cold chilled air, “I can't take you anywhere!” 

The newly weds-sat quietly together as everyone got up to say something nice or as Leon called it roasting him, “to my beautiful adoring baby sister I thought there would never be anyone to make you happy I am so glad I was wrong...of course you hurt her Rookie and I'll cut off your balls!” Chris smiled winking at Leon as he handed the mic over to Emily which made Leon cringe, “no why did he do that!” Emily smirked stepping behind Leon putting her arms around his neck, “hmm what to say about my wonderful big brother here...Claire all I can say is welcome to the family and I'm happy my brother has someone that brings a smile to his dorky emo face.” Everyone laughed as Leon grit his teeth glaring back at his sister, “Oh thank you, Emily, you're just wonderful!” Everyone had gotten to say something nice as the mic managed to get into Billy's hands Rebecca cringed, “Oh Billy don't you dare embarrass me!” Billy got up walking up in front of the newlyweds, “Claire...your a beautiful lady an amazing mother to Jace and even a cooler aunt I just wanna wish you the best luck in the world. I see you with Leon and I know the world has to be a better place because God brought two crazy, adventurous people together.” Leon's eyes widen in shock as Billy turned to him, “Leon...your awesome man like a James Bond come to life you take no shit and take life by the horns. But, I see when it comes to Claire you worry you ain't gonna cut it that you can't give her all that she wants and needs. I don't see that Leon I see a man that doesn't see the women he loves adores him a child that wants to grow up to be just like his dad and be a good man father and husband someday whatever order that is.” Billy sighed looking down at the floor, “Yes, I'm a pain in the ass sometimes I don't see why my wife puts up with me but Kennedy I wanna be a good husband and father someday like you because every man should love and cherish all the good in his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me tear up when writing it I was debating whether I should have them read their vows or not I have not seen one fanfiction yet that has them go through and actual wedding or their vows so hope everyone liked! Oh, also I thought the reception bit was funny and needed let me know what you think. I also thought that the song "far away" fit as their song just because they always seem so far away from each other but you can tell how much they loved each other in the end


	5. The Happiest Place on Earth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon takes Claire to Paris for their honeymoon. During their lovemaking Claire blurts out some very surprising information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sex scenes normally don't go crazy but warning some anal sex toward the end.

She stood on the balcony looking up at the stars as he stepped out pulling her into his arms, “you've been quiet since we got here they said Paris was the happiest place on Earth or was that Disney?” Claire laughed leaning into her husband's embrace, “Yes you got that backward stretch Disney is the happiest place on Earth Paris is the most romantic place on Earth.” Leon nodded kissing Claire's neck as he rubbed his hands down in between her legs, “m you know what my happiest place on Earth is?” She bit her lip moaning as his hands pulled up her wedding dress slowly, “m..let me guess in between my legs?” He chuckled turning her to face him as he picked her up in his arms carrying her back into the suite, “you know me so well Claire.” The room was beautiful and elegant it had a largely shaped bed two red velvet chairs, black red dresser and a huge walk-in closet and a door that led out into the hallway and one that led into a huge bathroom. Leon placed his wife down on the bed kissing her neck as he worked her dress up higher exposing her naked body, “so glad I did not know you were commando under your dress during the ceremony I would have lost it.” She moaned pulling his head down to kiss him, “m...Leon, before-before we continue I need to tell you something.” He smiled down at her rubbing his forefinger and thumb across her nub causing her to buck against his touch, “can't it wait, baby, I've been waiting all night for this.” She nodded laying back closing her eyes as she heard his tuxedo pants drop to the floor as she felt him climb on top of her. His hands worked away at her corset white top as he untied the ribbons holding her together allowing her boobs to come bouncing out. She was perfect smooth tanned skin, perky double D breasts, and her pussy generated so much heat a family of mice could use her for warmth, “Claire.I love you.” She opened her eyes looking up into his eyes so full of love and tears, “Oh Leon don't cry what is wrong?” He shook his head kissing her forcefully shoving his tongue into her waiting mouth, “m..nothing just keep thinking I am gonna wake up in my room in D.C and find Carlos over me waking me up for work.” 

Both newlyweds laid in bliss Leon laying with his head in between Claire's legs sucking and teasing her clit with his tongue and teeth. Claire moaned running her fingers through his hair pulling and grinding against his face, “Leon! God, I'm so close harder I need it!” He sat up looking into Claire's eyes running his fingers into her wet sex rubbing faster and harder causing her to climax against his fingers and down her leg onto the red velvet bed sheets. She whimpered panting as Leon stretched yawning pulling himself down beside her, “how many was that Claire baby?” She smiled turning herself to lay her head on his chest bring up her hand, “that many times!” He laughed kissing all five finger tips on her hand, “give me a few minutes and I can make this many,” Leon put up both his hands showing ten fingers. She rolled her eyes panting as she sat up looking down into his eyes, “Leon...you remember that talk we had back when Jace was four..” He scratched the back of his head they talked about a lot of things but of course, this had to pertain to sex he hoped, “ the Only talk I remember us having is giving Jace a baby brother or sister and you letting me do anal on you.” Claire blushed nodding situating herself on top of Leon, “I-I want to try it I know you said it would hurt but I've given everything to you except for that.” His member pressed against her sex making him grunt, “Claire.I don't want to pressure you into anal unless you want it.” She took his hands placing them on her breasts making him massage them, “I do at least try it if it hurts that much I'll ask you to stop.” He nodded rolling them over so Claire was on her back as he got out of the bed, “well make yourself comfortable I'll be back as soon as I can.” 

She sighed laying on her back looking up at the cute designs on the ceiling they were small cupids, “Claire you ready?” She looked up smiling at her husband who looked a bit worried and nervous at the same time, “oh Leon you're too cute I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose.” Leon had left over twenty minutes to get what was needed lube and condoms, “what is the condoms for?” Leon stripped out of his blue jeans and boxers sitting on the bed working his member up as he took the lube and condom getting ready, “just safe to use protection when doing anal.” Claire watched with interest getting more aroused by watching Leon jerk off in front of her he had never done so in the past, “what-what do I need to do?” He grunted finally coming to a stop breathing heavy, “same when I take you from behind get on all fours for me.” Claire did as instruct getting on her hands and knees as she felt him press her forward a little getting behind her, “Claire I need you to rub your clit for me while I get you stimulated enough.” She nodded running her fingers down her stomach rubbing her clit which was still sensitive from Leon sucking it. 

He ran his fingers over her ass pressing her cheeks apart as he took two lubed fingers inserting it into her ass. Claire winced pulling forward as Leon sighed, “Claire you gotta use words if something hurts or feels uncomfortable say so.” She nodded continuing to rub her clit harder feeling herself close to cumming, “m..o-ok what are you doing anyway?” He leaned over kissing her behind her ear, “preparing to enter you if you can't take all four of my fingers it might just be a lost cause, Claire.” She sighed deeply leaning into the pillow on the bed, “look I told you I wanted to...” Before she could finish her sentence Leon entered a third finger into her making her feel a new wave of emotions she had never felt before, “you alright Claire does it hurt?” She shook her head breathing heavy, “keep going that feels really good.” He nodded entering a fourth finger into her slowly going back and forth each time her ass clenched on his fingers it caused him to whimper thinking about her ass clenching on his dick. Clair whimpered biting her pillow as her fist dug into the sheets, “Leon! God! Stick your dick inside me now!” His gray-blue eyes looked at his wife who was arched back against him helpless for more, “alright but seriously if it hurts you gotta tell me.” Without much hesitation, he shifted his cock into her anus she had winced and flinched at first, “erm...ahh easy Leon.” He whimpered driving home inside her tight hole as Claire wiggled in front of him he had felt so good inside her, “you feel so good, Leon.” He answered by smacking her ass and slightly pumping into her making her screech out a satisfying moan, “you still ok Claire?” She nodded leaning back against him wrapping her arms around his neck, “yes...just a little bit harder please.” He smiled resting his hands on her waist holding tightly as he pumped into her harder each thrust making her cry out in excitement. 

It was just now reaching one am as Leon was still behind Claire taking her harder she had accepted anal so easily over other women he had done anal with. “Fuck Leon! Please harder!” Leon panted turning Claire over still inside her as she was on her back his fingers trailed down to her clit rubbing hard as he continued to pump. With being stimulated by anal penetration and Leon fingering her she felt she was on the verge of exploding her mind almost completely gone, “Leon! I'm-I'm pregnant!” Leon blinked eyes widen as he stopped thrusting into her, “your what?” She panted smacking herself in the head, “shit! I didn't want it to come out like that!.” He laid on top of her looking down into her eyes chuckling, “how...how far along are we?” Claire smiled brushing the wet mess of hair aside, “we're one month pregnant just found out yesterday.” Leon leaned down running kisses all over Claire's face as his hands rubbed her flat stomach, “I'm the happiest man in the world!” She couldn't help but giggle as she kissed Leon back, “good I'm happy you are happy just wish I could have done it the right way.” Leon frowned down at his beautiful auburn-haired wife, “why don't you do it the right way now I'll still be surprised.” Claire smiled rubbing her husband's cheek, “no really you won't the mood is all ruined now.” Leon slid out of her ass getting out of bed, “no it's not I promise to cross my heart and hope to die I will still be just as excited maybe even more.” Claire rolled her eyes getting out of bed heading toward her duffle bag that was in the walk-in closet, “OK but if you're not surprised I won't blame you.” 

He pulled out a pair of sleeping sweats and a white wife beater as he sat down in the chair across from the bed, “everything alright in there baby?” Claire nodded she had slipped into a pair of batman boxers and batman T-shirt that Leon had given her, “yes everything is alright had to find where I put it.” She walked toward him dropping a long white shoe box into his hands, “Jill gave me the idea to do it said Chris was crazy with excitement over it.” Leon smirked kissing his wife as he removed the red ribbon opening the box there was a home pregnancy test with “pregnant” in the little window and two wrapped up presents inside the box. Claire sat in silence beside him as he picked up the smaller box opening it to find not one but two dog tags they held Jace D. Kennedy and Baby Kennedy on another one. Leon coughed back tears as he took the dog tags out placing them over his head letting the tags rest under his wife beater. He winked smiling at his wife as he took the second box opening it inside there was little tiny booties neutral color, “Claire...I-I love this!” She blushed as Leon kissed her passionately as he frowned, “I hope the babies alright I don't think anal is good during pregnancy.” She giggled kissing him back softly biting his lower lip, “we are fine I'm only a month along are you happy Leon?” He nodded coughing back his tears, “are you kidding me I wasn't expecting the dog tags at all now we just need to get...” Claire smiled getting up from the chair running to the walk-in closet taking out a single tag, “take the dog tags off for a minute.” Leon did as instructed as Claire slid on the third dog tag, “there now you'll always have us with you no matter where you go.” Claire put the dog tags back around his neck as Leon pulled them up to look at the new one Claire Kennedy, “I ever tell you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Red?” She chuckled, “no but I can totally understand because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Stretch.”

The morning light from the balcony danced across the bed into Leon's face as he groaned looking at the clock on the nightstand, “lovely it's only 9:00 am damn my work brain.” Claire groaned resting her head back down on Leon's six packed chest, “poor baby you can go back to sleep remember we have a two-week honeymoon they can't possibly bother you.” He sighed wishing that were true they always ruined something his sister Emily's graduation, his parents wedding anniversary, and his cousin Richard's wedding, “you would think that now wouldn't you.” Before Claire could open her mouth Leon's work cell phone rang making him groan in anger, “why don't you go get up and get us a shower ready be there in a few minutes.” She frowned shaking her head as she took the cell phone from the nightstand making Leon grab for it as she dodges him, “hello? Who's this oh Hannigan is it? I'm Claire Kennedy Leon's wife you do realize that my husband and I are on our honeymoon.” Leon bit his lip trying to catch the conversation, “of course I will make sure he gets the message...have a nice day!” He looked up into his wife's eyes as she smiled at him, “Oh Hunnigan just wanted to wish us a happy marriage and to tell you there giving you a third-week vacation Adam Graham insisted.” Leon chuckled pulling his wife back down on top of him kissing her softly, “Adam sure knows how to pull some strings reminds me I gotta call him with the news about our new little one.” Claire smiled as Leon ran his hand over her stomach kissing it lightly, “wonder what it's going to be a boy or girl doesn't matter though I'd be happy either way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to admit I teared up when I added the bit with the dog tags. With Leon's work as an agent, I think this is the best way he can remember his family while he's away from them. I'm sure some people expected me to make him settle down but just because two people fall in love and have kids doesn't mean the rest of the world stops spinning around them.


End file.
